Street Dance'n
by RoastedDonuts
Summary: A girl from Robin prestigious school is being targeted. Can Robin and the gang save her or does she really need saving? Rated T just to be safe. RobinxOC
1. Chapter 1

Well this is afanfiction written with the help of my sister so if the charecters seem a little iffy, it's her fault. RxR. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:I do not own Young Justice, I wish, But don't.**

* * *

The young justice team stood in the crowd that surrounded a street dance. People were whipping out any move possible. Well, why are they in a place like this anyways? Well Batman thought it'd be a good thing if they all took a break from work and went somewhere fun, and this fun was obviously a street dance. So after many arguments on who should take them, The flash, Barry Allen, were voted to do so. Well now, they are standing without their costumes in casual clothing watching a street dance competition.

"Wow, look at that babe. What I'd give to- ouch." Wally screeched in pain as Artemus grabbed his ear pulling him away. Aqua Lad, Robin And M'gann stood laughing at the couple. Connor on the other hand didn't feel the need to laugh and continued pulling the leech M'gann around, while she clinged to his arm.

"Alright, so rules..." Barry stood scratching his head trying to think of some rules. "Um, well don't get into trouble and if you head back before us call in with me." After they all agreed and left Barry stood feeling very proud of himself. Meanwhile Robin decided that he should get away from the crowd and climbed to a roof and watched from there. The wind was chilling the night air, but he listened as the song "Dot A" Finished and some guy ended his ridiculous looking head spin. As he sat there he deemed the evening boring and pointless. Robin watched as M'gann and Connor were walking around arm in arm like a couple and Wally had currently been being pulled around by Artimus. Aqua Lad had sat down on a wall and watched the crowd and Barry was enjoying the show.

People by now had moved in closer as the announcer spoke, "And now folks for a duo we all know and love, They out the zing in amazing, "The Raging Destiny". This caught Robins attention and he watched as two girls walked into the center of the circle. The first girl had long black hair pulled back into a braid, she had blue eyes and were dressed in black and pink. The second had white hair that went to her shoulder and an extension,her eyes were a weird gold color. She was wearing a baggy shirt that showed her naval and cutoff pants with boots. Robin knew both these girls from his school, The black-haired girl was Torra Killinton. She was known as the gothink queen, supposedly it means pink Gothic or something else. Robin never got the names people call things. The white-haired girl was Reimei Mokata. She was very popular and her and Torra are like fire and ice, they get along though, supposedly childhood friends. The song "Pika Girl" by _S3RL_ came on and she ripped it up. Now Robin knew why all these people had gathered in this one place, they were amazing, not one other compared. Especially Reimei, the way she flowed to the music was almost angelic and she seemed more graceful, while Torra was more 'down to earth'. They really balanced each other out.

When the dance was finished the crowd cheered and the festivities was announced as over. Robin carefull swung down from the roof and made his way over to the meeting place. When he got there everyone but Aqua Lad was there, He had gone home early. He knew that it was time to recede back into the depths of hero-hood. So with a childish head count they team left.

As Reimei turned around after taking a drink of her Powerade, she spotted the most unlikely person to show up, Richard Greyson, AKA Dick. Who would have thought that the uptight boy would come to something like this. She studied the boys features as he walked away, Gelled hair, check, walk of business, check, yep that was Dick. So it was a little tough for her to figure out it was the kid because of the glasses, but she remembered a face, and glasses at night, really? Reimei thought of confronting the boy and asking just what he was doing here, she really wanted to but, on the other hand, she didn't want to disturb the kid. She had decided she was going to confront him. She walked pass people who said kind words that were meaningless and after getting really annoyed she made it to her destination. She looked at the boy and tapped him on the shoulder. As he turned around she gave him her best smile hoping he wouldn't think she was weird. "Reimei, how are you?" the blank tone never got old.

"Well I'm good, but are you okay? I mean knowing you, you aren't one to come to a place like this." She then continued to poke and prod the poor boy.

"Reimei I am fine nothing wrong. I was actually dragged here by these people." He said pointing to his team that had gone ahead to the street.

"Oh, that good, So how did you like the performance?" She asked innocently. The question made Robin want to say she was like an angel that had graciously landed on the stage and made miracles happen but that would have been creepy so he settled for two words, "It's good." But even with the ridiculously vague answer she was relieved he didn't hate it. They stood there in silence for a few minutes before Robin spoke interrupting the silence, "Well I should be going, see you."

"Yeah." She stood there for a few seconds in lala land, "Wait Dick! remember there is a student council meeting before school, Are you going to be there?" Robin looked at her and thought for a second.

"Should be, If I can't make it I'll text you, what's your number?" he said pulling out his phone. Reimei blushed, this was the first time someone she like asked for her number, she was really pleased. As the phone number was being put in everyone's favorite speedster Jr. walkedup to Robin.

"Dude you done chatting we got... to... go." Wally looked at Reimei, "Hello gorgeous, what you doing talking to this geek? The real man is in the house." he pushed Robin out-of-the-way.

"Does that actually work on girls? If it does they must be pretty easy. Well good-bye weirdo, and see you at school." She waved to Robin and ignored Wally's other pleas to hook up as she walked away. She needed to get home as well, but little does she know of what dangers lay ahead. Somewhere in the dark night two men whispered of their plans and how a Reimei Makata was their next target.

* * *

Well there's the first chapter. Since it's an introductory chapter it is short and more of an opening, sorry if you got bored. The next chapters will get interesting though so hang tight and review, follow and maybe even favorite this. You would be awesome if you did. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2- school the meeting

Okay, so here's the second chapter! I am sorry if it get weird and you decide it sucks. Well I'd like to thank _PrettyKitty Loves u _and _ILovePenguins24 f_or their support.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Reimei, she is mine!**

* * *

It was officially Sunday afternoon, the day was ending beautifully with a red and orange sky smiling brightly at Reimei. Her bedroom was a mess and she was just about ready for school the next day. As she finished she could help but she the mess and indistinctly want to clean it, so she started putting away clothes and other possessions. As she cleaned she came across a box with a weird symbol on it that looked like a T and question mark combined. Reimei smiled slightly to herself. _Well this should get put up. _Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother calling her down for dinner.

_**Meanwhile**_

Robin had stood in for Batman for a meeting, usually this had been prohibited unless you were a full fledged Justice League member but superman had vouched for him so here he is.

"This is troublesome indeed." Red Tornado said with his usual monotone voice. The League had been discussing the matter of a rogue. She had been spotted, everywhere and the league is worried if maybe she wasn't good. You see everywhere she went trouble appeared, it's as if she's causing it. Robin was bored out of his mind waiting for it to end, he originally thought that it would be much more entertaining, but of course it wasn't. He couldn't take anymore, really-

"Is that alright with you Robin?" a voice cut through his thoughts.

"Yes." He reply more questionably then stately.

"It's settled then you will spy on the one named Sparrow," Green Arrow lifted his clipboard, "We need to know which side she's on before we act." Robin stared blankly, he had just agreed to something that he doesn't know anything about.

"Dismissed" Superman stated walking out of the room. After he began leaving everyone else began leaving as well. Robin as left alone with his mistake, he shook his head. _I've got to do this. I'll text Reimei I can't make it to the Student Council meeting again. I hope she understands._

That morning was clear and warm The student council meeting had started and Richard wouldn't be showing. Unknown to Reimei he had tried to find Sparrow all night but with no luck. So Reimei sat in the Vice President Seat and began addressing problems within the school and their solutions as well as Ideas for the school fair. After the meeting finished she walked to first period and sulked, she hadn't been able to see Dick so far and she was sure to chew him out over it later. Well at least yell at him for missing another meeting, he IS the president after all.

"Reimei, have you seen Mr. Greyson this morning?" The teacher Mr. Young asked, his last name maybe Young but don't let that fool you he is at least sixty.

"Sorry sir, he hadn't shown to the morning meeting and I can't contact prez, I'm sure he's fine though. You know how he is, he'll show up tomorrow and be as fine as can be." Reimei stated with a fake flashy smile that everyone bought. But even with a convincing smile and attitude she was worried about him, she always gets bad feelings around him as if he is cursed or continuously getting in fights. But she always shrugged it off as nothing so she wasn't continuously worried. She barely paid attention at all through the remainder of the day when Dick walked into Seventh period fifteen minutes late.

The teacher turned around, "Nice of you to join us, later is better then-"

"NEVER! Never in a million years am I gonna let you off for this." Reimei stood violently," You MISSED the meeting, MISSED most of school, AND WALK in to SEVENTH period LATE. What was so damn important that you missed everything?" By the time she as done the class room was quiet with shock and Reimei stood there puffing. Dick scratched behind his head thinking of an answer to her question, knowing if he didn't supply one soon she'd flip even more. Well he couldn't just say that he was looking for a girl that causes trouble all night not sleeping a wink then fell asleep when he got back to the Batcave, and did all this because he is Robin the boy wonder and he had been picked to do so. No one would believe him and Bruce would lay an egg if he told anybody.

"Well I... you see... Forgot I had a... uh...doctors appointment and... just found out this morning. So that's why I couldn't make it." Dick severely hoped she took the bait, it seemed everyone else did.

"Well Mr Greyson, Missing one day of school unexpectedly isn't going to cause the sky to fall now is it, Miss Makata?" Mr. Young was waiting for a reply when the window shattered inside the classroom, sending shards everywhere. Kids began running out of the room, they ran so fast you'd think their tail were on fire. Dick and the teacher filed kids out the door, trying to keep the peace. Reimei ran out the door and into the girls restrooms, she took the pendent from under her shirt and threw it into the air catching it. "Hence the Kats For the team" she whispered, her body changed, her hair turned snow-white and gre really long. Her eyes turned gold and her pupils turned into slits, fangs grew from her K9s and her clothes turned into black spandex and a tight black shirt, accompanied by a black cape and a gold beaded crown. She ran out of the girls bathroom just in time to see Robin, in costume, fighting three guys that look like something out of SyFi movie. They had pale skin and armor. One had red hair spiked into a crown, the second had long green hair and he had it tied into a ponytail, he seemed like the oldest, then finally a pink haired guy who's hair was a mess of curls he seemed the youngest. They currently had Robin pinned down to the floor striking him over and over with a staff.

"Where is the girl? I know your hiding her, so where is she?" The green haired guy said.

Kitsune jump kicked the green in the face sending him flying into a wall. Robin struggled to get up but was too hurt to do so. _That's the girl from the photo, Sparrow._ She knocked the other two out in record time. Then continued to walk over to robin.

"You alright?" she spoke for the first time the sound was familiar but he couldn't place where he had heard it. "Well are you or aren't you? I don't got all day, so speak, or maybe you can't speak?"

"I can speak. But your Sparrow aren't you?" She began glaring at him.

"Not anymore, the names Kitsune, get it right." she sighed, "It's been a while since I have heard that one."

"Where those guys after you?" Robin asked as he lay on the floor.

"Yep, lackies for the _light_ I'm guessing. They've been after me for about a year now, all because I ran away. Such a pain. Well anyways Robin we'd better go people will be here soon."

"How do you know my name?" He asked confused.

"Well there's only one crime fighter that wears a R on their tights and that is Robin. Just like Superman has a huge S." She laughed at Robin's blush. Twice today had he been 'told' by a girl and humiliated, lucky this time not in front of people. Robin tried to get up but it seemed he sprained his ankle, Kitsune took notice of his dellema and lend him her shoulder. He gladly took it and they took two steps before vines gripped their legs dragging both away from each other.

"You thought you had won? Well I'm back!" A monstrous voice howled.

* * *

YES! Reimei is a cat girl, hope that doesn't hurt your feelings. "Will Robin ever find out that Kitsune is Reimei and will Reimei ever find out that Dick is Robin? Find out next time on 'Street Dance'n'!

Oh and if you can't imagine Kitsune then look at my profile pic. That's what she looks like!


	3. Chapter 3-unexpected release

_Hello my loyal followers, your amazing writer has not forgot about your beautiful reviews and outstanding readerness. So Finally, after making you wait, Which so wasn't my intention, here is the next amazing chapter. I stayed up until five this morning writing it so enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of it's characters. I only own My Wonderful Kitsune!**

* * *

_Previously:_

"How do you know my name?" He asked confused.

"Well there's only one crime fighter that wears a R on their tights and that is Robin. Just like Superman has a huge S." She laughed at Robin's blush. Twice today had he been 'told' by a girl and humiliated, lucky this time not in front of people. Robin tried to get up but it seemed he sprained his ankle, Kitsune took notice of his dilemma and lend him her shoulder. He gladly took it and they took two steps before vines gripped their legs dragging both away from each other.

"You thought you had won? Well I'm back!" A monstrous voice howled.

Robin hung from the branches that held his feet. His arms were locked in place so he had no access to his belt and gear. Kitsune had a vine securely wrapped around her neck restricting any air from entering her struggling lungs. They were helpless dangling and resisting fruitlessly against the menacing vines. The three men had disappeared leaving one man who resembled all three. He stepped forward chuckling, "Not only do I get to take care of a traitor, but also get to deal with a pesky birdie. What a lucky day this is!" The evil man readied his vines tightening the ones around the young hero and ex-villain. They began struggling and although they could not do a thing still hoped chance was on their side.

"Prepare for death my little birdie. You will go painlessly, at least as much as possible. I want to torture our kitty friend a lot so she will be last." The man's chuckles were very disturbing and Kitsune was beginning to lose consciousness. The lack of air had made all her limbs stiff and even if she somehow got loose there would be no way she could fight him off. Kitsune had heard of this guy. Three brothers who could turn into a superhuman, it's said that no one has ever escaped his grasp, which means she had no chance either. Robin wasn't faring any better, the super-guy had positioned a vine in front of his chest ready to impale Robin.

"Say goodbye, little birdie!" He laughed some more as Robin struggled. The vine shoved it's self forward. Kitsune knew she was about to end someone's life, even if she didn't kill him it would be like she did. He has nothing to do with her condition and yet he got involved and she was dangling helplessly barely holding on to consciousness. It was like slow motion, the vine making its way to Robin's chest about to rip through his heart. She needed to save him but couldn't, the vine broke from around her neck sending her falling several feet to the floor. Robin wasn't so lucky, the vine was only pushed a little away and they still ripped through his skin and back. They never made it to his heart instead broke through his stomach. As the vines withdrew Kitsune screamed and began running over to the still held injured bird. The vines suddenly broke and he began to fall, Kitsune pushed herself to catch Robin before he hit, and was successful. Robin lay unconscious in her arms with a hole the size of an orange through his stomach, how he remained even the slightest bit alive amazed her.

The Super-guy looked shocked. "How did you cut them? That's impossible!" He was frantic now. All Kitsune knew was it wasn't her, she looked around and then noticed another in the room. She should have known that Wonderboy's team would show. There floated Miss Martian as she looked at Robin, her eyes filled with sadness and anger. It looked like she was going to attack when the rest of them showed their faces finally. Standing across the room was the famous young version of the justice league, with Superboy, Aqua Lad, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, and Artemis. Kitsune returned her attention to the bird who lay damaged in her lap. She know not even the amazing killing machine, Vinetage, who she just remembered his name, could defeat all of them. She put her remaining strength into her amazing healing powers. She couldn't close it up all the way but she could close it up enough and stop the bleeding so he wouldn't die.

She got done right when Vinetage went flying through the wall and lay a few feet away unconscious. She gently lifted Robin's head off her lap, knowing she should get back with her class before questions were asked.

"Hey heroes, I healed him as much as possible. His life is no longer at risk but make sure he heals properly or he'll permanently be defenseless. Make sure he knows this, bye." Kitsune waved to the shocked heroes as she left. Artemis walked forward about to stop her from leaving but Aqua Lad stopped her with a hand.

"May I ask why you helped him?" Aqua Lad asked with his 'inform me please' voice.

"Who knows? Maybe I'm not a bad person?" She then left and reverted back to her original human form and found her class.

The teacher scolded her for what seemed like eternity and asked questions about where sh had been and said she was worried. Reimei reply with a 'I hid in the bathroom the whole time.' The teacher bought the reply but then asked if she had seen Richard, Reimei looked shocked. _He wasn't with the teacher? _She then began thinking how strange it was that Robin showed up faster than her to the fight and how Dick had also been gone the whole time and still is. _Could Richard Greyson, Foster son of Bruce Wayne be The boy wonder, Robin? That's impossible! How could he still excel at school, well I still excel so I guess it's possible._

The school let all the teens go home early, and cancelled school for the rest of the week so the repair people can do their job efficiently without interference. Reimei was very pleased yet she still had this uneasy feeling, _Could Dick be Robin? The one I, even though I'd never tell him, love is a hero?_

* * *

Well you know the drill, tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions just tell, Don't be shy! I won't bite unless you bite first!


End file.
